Awakening
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: Sequel to Divided. The guardians had thought they had defeated Anthora, but she's still out there growing stronger and seeking revenge over the death of her lover. As the girls continue to have strange experiences, they all try to warn Will who is still desperate for a normal life. Will refuses to listen and the universe will pay a heavy price.
1. Prologue

**~ AWAKENING ~**

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I have been so busy with exams at school as well as other stories I have been writing. Thank you for being patient though and I hope that you enjoy the sequel to 'Divided'. **

**I advise you to read Divided first otherwise you might not have a clue as to what's going on. I do not own anything.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The dark grey some surrounded Will making her choke and scream out in terror. The ashes got into her lungs and she screamed as she felt them make their way around her body; possessing her, controlling her. Why hadn't she just listened to her friends? Why hadn't she listened to their warnings? They were trying to tell her all along but she just didn't listen. She didn't want to listen. She wanted to move on from the whole fighting evil thing and try to live a normal life.

Will lost complete control over her body as her very soul was pushed to the back of her existence and was possessed by an unwanted entity. She could still see what was going on and she screamed as she rose to her feet without her permission but by the will of the invader. Will could do nothing to stop it. She was powerless against the force of this creatures power.

Will yearned for her friends. The friends that she'd now abandoned. They all thought they had defeated Anthora; they were wrong. They had been very very wrong and now she was back with a vengeance. Will could've saved so many people, but instead she didn't listen. She was wrong from the very beginning and now she was paying a heavy price.

* * *

**Very ominous but I think you can pretty much figure out the basics of what's going to happen. Leave a review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Pinky swear.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	2. Dreamland

**Thank you to AshleySwift13 and Lexvan for reviewing; you guys are as amazing as ever! I have no idea how long I will be updated due to school work, other stories and all that stuff but I will try and make it as often as I can. I have an English mock to revise for which isn't good and very boring. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter…enjoy…**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: DREAMLAND**_

Cornelia tossed and turned in her sleep restlessly. It felt like something cold was scrapping her nails over her soul and looming over her with a wicked smile on its face. She awoke with a start as she could have sworn she had heard someone laughing. She gasped and fell back into her designer cushions and stared wide eyed up at the ceiling. Another nightmare. It was bad enough that she had to put up with them with Nerissa, but now she guessed that her traumatic experiences in the past were now just fuelling her over active imagination. Couldn't she ever have a break? Maybe she needed just a day of relaxing shopping. That always cheered her up; there was the new autumn trend coming out and those clothes weren't going to buy themselves. Perhaps she could drag the girls there with her.

Cornelia drifted back off to sleep only to be terrorised by yet another nightmare.

"_Cornelia!"_

_She heard someone cry out. The pained and distressed voice sounded familiar to her. _

"_Cornelia!" she heard him cry out again._

"_Caleb!" Cornelia called back._

_The dark place she was in seemed to blur around the edges as she wondered around aimlessly. She soon found herself walking into a beautiful meadow that seemed to be being polluted with darkness as flowers died at her feet, birds stopped singing and trees turned black, loosing all of their magnificent green leaves. It shocked Cornelia to see this happen; being a guardian of Earth made her feel close and at one with plants and she felt a special connection to them._

_She heard Caleb call out again only this time he was begging someone to stop._

_Cornelia gasped as she turned around to see that Caleb had been pinned against a huge oak tree by…herself! She watched in utter horror as the girl that looked like her unleashed a huge thorn covered vine that held Caleb against the tree, slowly suffocating him._

_This Cornelia however had red eyes, fangs and her outfit, instead of the usual colourful outfit the heart of Candracar gave her, was now a deep black and her wings were ragged. This wasn't right. Something was very wrong somewhere._

"_Leave him alone! Cornelia cried out but nor Caleb or this evil version of herself seemed to hear her. Cornelia tried to use her powers to create some sort of earthquake in hope that it would throw that creature off of Caleb but nothing happened. All Cornelia could do was scream as Caleb turned a sickly shade of blue before he collapsed._

Cornelia woke up screaming the place down and her parents came running in to see what the matter was.

"Cornelia, sweetie, are you alright?" Her mother asked as she came running towards a sweating and panting Cornelia.

Cornelia gasped and breathed a sigh of relief when she realised that it was just a dream; a nightmare.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." She said trying to reassure her parents. She didn't want to wake Lillian up.

After a few minutes of questions and constant 'are you alrights' Cornelia managed to convince her parents that she was okay and managed to get back to sleep.

Cornelia felt tired and drained the next day at school. She could barely keep awake in any of her classes and her friends always looked at her worriedly. At lunch, Cornelia really didn't feel like eating as she played with the horrible cafeteria food on her tray. That dream had really scared her and continued to disturb her throughout the day.

"Cornelia, are you okay?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah, since when is the drama queen ever quiet?" Irma asked sarcastically.

Taranee rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore her. " She remarked. "Is something bothering you?"

Cornelia shrugged.

"It's silly really. I just had this nightmare last night and I haven't been able to get it out of my head." She explained.

"Oh no!" Irma shrieked. "Nerissa isn't back is she?"

"Relax Irma; Nerissa is safely locked away in the heart of Meridian living out her fantasies. Julian always has her with him and I'd think he would notice if she ever escaped." Will reassured her friends before turning to Cornelia. "I'm sure it was nothing Corny, you're probably just stressed out or something."

"That's not the first time you've ever been wrong." Cornelia muttered to herself too low for Will to hear. Of course she could never challenge Will because she was the chosen leader, but sometimes Cornelia felt that Will could be very stupid and naïve sometimes.

_That's right let your anger take over Earth guardian. _

Cornelia gasped at the voice.

"Who said that?" Cornelia demanded out loud and all her friends looked at her weirdly.

"No one said anything." Will said slowly but Cornelia wasn't paying attention. She felt something, almost like dust of ash being thrown into her face. She coughed as she accidently breathed it in and Hay Lin started smacking her back thinking that she was choking on something.

The choking sensation went but was immediately followed by a painful head ache.

"Thanks Hay Lin." Cornelia managed to gasp out before placing a hand on her head. It felt like her very brain was on fire.

She watched as Irma got up and head over to the line to get seconds. She was so greedy when it came to food sometimes.

Against her will with her barely even acknowledging what she was doing, Cornelia found herself picking up the meat knife that she had been using on her beef and threw it in Irma's direction. Cornelia gasped at the realisation at what she had just done. Why did she just do that?

Luckily the knife flew right passed Irma and stabbed into the wall next to her. Irma shrieked and turned around to see what just flew passed her head and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the huge knife sticking out of the wall.

Cornelia watched in horror before looking down at her hands. Her head was still pounding and it was almost as if something was moving around inside her.

Cornelia sneezed and the dust that she had accidently inhaled earlier seemed to disappeared into the air as she sneezed it out. What the hell had just happened? Cornelia's heart rate picked up at the thought of having just lost complete control of her body and looked up to see Irma running towards where the girls were sat.

"Guys, someone just totally tried to kill me!" She gasped out.

"What?" Taranee demanded.

"Someone tried to throw a knife at me, but luckily they missed." Irma explained in her panicked state.

The girls started mumbling amongst themselves while also trying to calm Irma down. Cornelia looked around to see if she could see that cloud of dust but she couldn't see anything. Had she finally lost her mind? Was all this finally becoming too much for her? She gulped at the thought as she looked at her shaking hands again before turning to look at the evidence of her uncontrollable crime sticking out of the wall.

* * *

**Creepy. Let me know what you thought.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	3. Pixie Dust

**Hey there! Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed. I always look forward to feedback and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2 – PIXIE DUST**_

Irma walked with the others to Will's house that night still shaken up after what happened earlier. Who would do that? Someone had thrown a knife at her and it had missed her by miller meters. Something was going on somewhere and now she was determined to find out what.

The girls all made their way into Will's apartment and they all made themselves at home like they usually did. Soon enough the TV switched itself on and offered them different things to watch. Sometimes Irma was jealous of Will's powers of talking technology and wished that she could do similar things. It would be a great way to cheat on homework and tests.

"Snack anyone?" Will asked from kitchen and the girls all said yes as they continued to discuss the day.

"How are you feeling Irma?" Hay Lin asked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Irma shrugged.

"As okay as I can be after someone tried to kill me." Irma said.

No one noticed as Cornelia shrunk back in her seat slightly. She still felt really shaken up after what she almost did to Irma today and she was desperate to understand what possessed her; literally.

"It was probably someone from Uriah's gang being stupid." Will said as she came into the room.

"I'm just glad that Nigel doesn't hand around those creeps anymore." Taranee said picking up one of the cookies that Will had placed on the table.

"How come I'm the only one without a boyfriend?" Irma moaned, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure the right guy will come along for you." Hay Lin reassured.

"Andrew Hornby." Cornelia said simply making Irma blush and the others laugh.

"I'm going to get a glass of water." Irma said as she made her way into the kitchen.

Taranee followed close behind her and began talking in a hushed voice.

"Just between you and me, I don't think it was an accident." Taranee whispered.

Irma nodded.

"Me too; it's really freaked me out." Irma replied.

"Well whatever is going on we need to find out what it is and put a stop to it."

Irma agreed and started running the water and got a glass out of the cupboard. Taranee's phone began ringing and she picked it up and began talking to her mum.

Irma looked up from drinking her glass of water to see some sort of gold dust appear out of the air vent in the corner and she continued to watch as it made its way towards her. She had never really seen anything so pretty before and she couldn't help but stand there completely still and stare at it.

Irma then began to waft it away as it got too close for comfort and gasper when she realised she had breathed it in. Irma began coughing in an attempt to get the weird looking dust out of her, but she was quickly getting a headache and almost had a heart attack when she stopped coughing and lost complete control of her body.

Taranee turned around to see what Irma was doing before turning back around and carried on talking to her mother.

Against her will, Irma looked at the still running water gushing out of the tap before her hand rose of its own accord and the water moved with it. She sent it flying over at Taranee who was still talking on her phone.

The water hit her phone which sparked in her hand and gave her a slight electric shock before smashing as she dropped it to the floor.

Irma sneezed loudly and the strange gold substance left her body and disappeared in front of her very eyes. What the hell just happened?

"Irma!" Taranee shrieked as she created heat with her hand to dry off her damp clothes.

"Sorry Taranee!" Irma gasped out. "I have no idea what happened."

"Yeah well, be more careful with your powers next time. I know you like to play around but that phone gave me a real good shock then and now it's broken."

"I'm really sorry." Irma apologised. "I'll buy you another one."

"Ugh, my mum is going to kill me." Taranee said ignoring Irma's offer. She may have been the cause of Taranee's problem, but she wasn't going to make her buy her another phone.

Irma sighed as she watched her friend dry herself. She couldn't believe what happened. It was like that mysterious dust had possessed her body and whatever it was, it was long gone now.

Irma just hoped that no one would find out about this and that the dust would never appear again.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the short chapter and I have really bad writers block with this story at the minute so please bear with me. Feel free to review and leave a comment. **

**Taurus Pixie**


End file.
